The Invitor
by Fiicchi
Summary: Ketika sang legenda bangkit kembali, korban pun muncul kembali. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh mereka?/my first fiction in this genre/mind to read and review? Don't read if you don't like/Chapter 2 update
1. Chapter 1

"Kau dengar kan? Jangan masuki ruang mana pun di gedung sekolah ini sendirian! Terlebih jika kau mendengar dentingan piano di dalamnya. Jangan masuki tuangan itu!"

"Ha'i, Kaa-san. Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengambil tugasku yang tertinggal di ruang 14. Aku janji hanya sebentar. Aku berani sendiri kok. Sudahlah, Kaa-san tenang saja."

"Bagaimana jika Kaa-san menemanimu? Kita tak boleh memasuki ruang mana pun sendirian!"

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Tak perlu. Aku kan sudah 17 tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudahlah Kaa-san, aku benar-benar berjanji hanya sebentar."

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang 14. Lama-lama ia merasa menyesal menyuruh ibunya hanya menunggu saja, karena ia mulai merasa merinding saat ini.

Ia membuka ruang 14 dan langsung mengambil tugas-tugasnya. "Yokatta. Selesai! Semoga setelah ini, tak ada kejadian aneh padaku. Amin."

.

**Kau bodoh jika kau berdoa …**

.

"Eh? Ah, hanya perasaanku saja."

Lalu dengan terburu, gadis tersebut keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Ting ting ting …_

"Suara ini? Piano? Darimana, eh? Setahuku tak ada piano di dalam sekolah ini."

Ia mencoba mengikuti sumber suara. Suara tersebut berasal dari ruang … 9? Dengan memberanikan diri, ia mengintip dari celah jendela tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia. Di depan kelas tersebut terdapat sebuah piano yang dimainkan seorang ––bertudung hitam? Hei, siapa dia? Darimana pula piano itu?

Gadis itu menarik nafas. Oh tidak nafasnya tercekat ketika ia bersitatap dengan sang pianis. Tanpa komandonya, ia memasuki ruangan tersebut … sendirian.

.

**Kau gadis yang terlalu pintar untuk memasuki ruangan ini sendirian …**

.

BRAAAK!

"A –APA INI?"

Pintu dan jendela-jendela ruangan itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi runyam. Aura kegelapan seakan hadir menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Tubuh si gadis membeku. Bibirnya kelu. Sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ka ––kau si ––siapa?" tanya si gadis pada sang pianis.

Pianis bertudung hitam itu tersenyum. Suara bak malaikatnya mengalun dalam telinga si gadis,

"_The Invitor_."

"Me –mengundang apa kau memangnya?"

Pianis itu tersenyum kembali. Suaranya yang pelan dan sepi terdengar dengan keji,

.

"_The Invitor of … death_!"

"A ––AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Invitor © FiiFii Swe-Cho**

**.**

"**Kau ingat? Jangan masuki ruangan mana pun di sekolah ini sendirian! Terlebih jika kau mendengar dentingan piano di dalamnya."**

**.**

"TEME, SAKURA-CHAN! Hosh, hosh, hosh. Tunggu! Hosh, hosh, hosh," panggil seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah pada dua sahabatnya yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

"Apa sih, Dobe?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam itu setengah kesal sambil membalik tubuhnya, tentu.

"Hei, jangan marah-marah dulu Sasu-teme. Eh iya, kalian sudah dengar berita baru di sekolah kita belum?"

"Berita yang mana, Naruto?" kini giliran gadis berambut merah muda itu yang bertanya.

"Ada yang terbunuh ituloooh Saku-chan. Sudah dengar belum?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menggeleng perlahan mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Siapa yang terbunuh?"

"Senpai kita yang cantik itu, Yakumo-senpai."

"HAAAAH? Siapa yang bunuh dia?" Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya, yang bunuh itu _The Invitor._ Kalian pernah dengar legendanya kan?"

"Legenda di sekolah kita itu?"

"Benar Teme. Dia dibunuh di ruang 9 sekolah kita oleh si _Invitor _itu!"

"Kau kok yakin sekali?" Sasuke memandang Naruto sinis.

"Yakin saja padaku, Teme! Aku sungguhan kok! Kalau tidak percaya, ayo cepat kita ke sekolah! Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan kasus pembunuhan Yakumo-senpai ini!" seru Naruto dengan semangat membara.

Sakura dan Sasuke bepandangan dan kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kita ke sekolah!" ujar Sakura.

Mereka bertiga berlari secepatnya ke sekolah mereka, Konoha Senior High School.

.

.

"Kau dengar? Kemarin ada yang meninggal di ruangan 9!"

"Ya, makanya ruangan itu untuk sementara waktu ditutup. Polisi pula yang menutupnya."

"Ini mengerikan. Legenda sekolah itu benar-benar terjadi ya?"

"Tak salah lagi. Sang legenda bangkit kembali."

.

.

"Benar apa katamu Naruto."

"Betul kan apa yang kukatakan? Kalian dengar sendiri."

"Ya, percaya deh."

Naruto sumringah.

"Aku belum percaya. Bagaimana jika kita melihat ruang 9 dulu?" nada Sasuke sarkatis, seperti biasa.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita kesana."

Dengan segera, ketiga sahabat itu melesat menuju ruang 9, tempat kejadian berlangsung. Dan benar saja, begitu sampai disana, mereka melihat sudah ada garis polisi di depan ruangan 9. Sasuke yang amat sangat penasaran, mengintip ruangan tersebut melalui celah-celah jendela ruangan.

"Kau lihat apa Sas?" tanya Sakura, yang juga serupa, penasaran.

Dengan suara pelan, Sasuke menjawab, "Darah."

"Serius? Jangan bercanda Teme. Ini tidak lucu," ujar Naruto.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tajam sambil menatap Naruto. "Lihat saja sendiri."

Naruto ikut mengintip lewat cela jendela ruangan tersebut. Dan benar saja. Ruangan tersebut penuh dengan darah dimana-mana. Dan jika indra penciuman kita kuat, bau anyir akan tercium sampai keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan dinding belakang ruangan tersebut penuh dengan warna merah darah, seakan dinding itu baru saja di cat ulang. Terbayangkan oleh Naruto jika korban kehabisan sangat banyak darah. Ruangan tersebut benar-benar penuh oleh darah.

"Ka ––kau benar Teme. Ini mengerikan."

"Ya. Seperti lautan saja. Tidak terbayang olehku tragisnya pembunuhan ini."

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita selidiki si _Invitor _itu saja?" usul Naruto membuyarkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Yaaah, bagaimana jika kita bongkar rahasia siapakah _The Invitor _yang sesungguhnya? Bagaimana? Kalian mau tidak?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pembunuh itu. Hei, kau ingat bagaimana cerita tentangnya dalam buku yang kau baca Naruto?"

"Hmm yang kutahu hanya rupanya. Ia selalu mengenakan baju hitam panjang yang bertudung. Lalu dia mengundang korbannya dengan cara memainkan piano dengan lagu Requim karya Mozart. Hanya itu," jawab Naruto.

"Menurut legenda, dia seorang lelaki atau perempuan?" Sasuke masih berusaha mengorek informasi. Naruto berpikir kembali.

"Err menurut buku yang kubaca, selama berabad-abad, ia tidak pernah diketahui apakah seorang lelaki ataukah perempuan. Tak ada yang pernah tahu."

"Oh. Aku ikut menyelidikinya," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? Kau ikut?"

"Hn. Aku akan membongkar identitasnya."

"Bagus!" seru Naruto gembira.

.

.

.

**Kalian akan menyesal membongkar identitasku …**

**.**

**- To Be Continued –**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Hyaaah, Fii kembali publish cerita baru dengan genre yang baru. Yeaaaay~ hahaha.

FiiFii ingin menghadirkan genre yang berbeda untuk cerita yang kali ini. Dan kali ini Fii milih genre misteri. Eh ya, kalo genre-nya salah, kasih tahu Fii ya? Soalnya Fii suka asal aja milih genre, hehehe.

Dan pemberitahuan sedikit. Romance akan ditambahkan Fii di chapter depan. Ada yang mau request?

.

Terus cerita yang ini gimana? Abal? Pendek? Atau gimana?

Jawabannya Fii tunggu di review, okeh?

.

**Thanks for reading, minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy reading.**

**.**

**Naruto's characters © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**The Invitor © FiiFii Swe-Cho.**

**.**

**.**

**- Chapter Two –**

**.**

Tap, tap, tap.

Langkah kaki ketiga sosok tersebut menggema di sepanjang koridor gedung sekolah berusia delapan puluh tahun itu. Sol sepatu mereka beradu halus dengan lantai. Langkah cepat mereka menunjukkan kegelisahan akan terjadinya bahaya yang mereka pilih sendiri. Bahaya yang mungkin mengundang kematian mereka.

"Hei, kalian masa serius sih?"

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah menengok ke arah si gadis dan kemudian sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Tentu serius Saku-chan. Ini demi ketenangan sekolah kita juga, kan?"

"I―iya sih, tapi―."

"Kalau kau takut sebaiknya tidur saja di rumah. Lakukan kegiatan yang menurut cewek macam kamu berarti. Serahkan semua hal ini pada lelaki seperti kami."

Gadis berambut pink itu―yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura―langsung mendelik kesal kepada lelaki berwajah stoic disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kau menyetarakanku dengan cewek murahan maksudnya? Sialan sekali kau! Siapa bilang aku takut?"

"Kalau kau menganggap dirimu murahan, terserah. Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Tapi lewat kata-katamu, kau seolah merendahkanku. Aku tidak serendah itu, tahu! Aku ini cewek yang punya harga diri tinggi, Sasuke. Dan aku tidak terima jika dicap murahan!"

"STOP! Kalian apa-apaan sih? Sudah, sekarang kita fokus saja dalam rencana pembongkaran rahasia _Invitor _ini. Pikirkan rencana, jangan bertengkar!" Naruto terlihat sedikit kesal dengan ulah kekanakan kedua sobatnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke membuang muka.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita pikirkan rencana bersama, mengerti? Bagaimanapun kita ini satu tim."

"Terserah," sahut keduanya. Naruto menarik nafasnya keras.

"Huuh. Hari ini bakal jadi hari yang panjang jika bersama kalian."

**- The Invitor –**

Setelah tujuh jam berada di sekolah, bel pun berbunyi. Anak-anak nampak antusias menyambut bel tersebut. Begitu pula halnya dengan kelas XI-B, kelas gadis kita, Haruno Sakura. Kelas yang awalnya penuh dengan siswa sebanyak dua puluh, kini hanya bersisa dua orang. Sakura dan seorang gadis blonde.

"FOREHEAD!"

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh dengan malas ke arah sobatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa Piggie?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan.

Ino menatap Sakura heran. "Kau lesu sekali, Saku. Kenapa sih? Sumpah, wajahmu kusut persis benang awut-awutan."

"Cih, aku bukan benang."

Mendapat jawaban yang dijawab ketus seperti itu, Ino semakin heran. Tidak biasanya Sakura seperti ini. Yang selama ini ia tahu, Sakura adalah gadis dengan keperawakan lembut bak malaikat. "Kau jadi mirip Uchiha," respon Ino pendek tanpa berpikir sebelumnya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya dan menatap tajam sahabatnya kemudian. "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang bodoh itu. Menyebalkan!" sungut Sakura kesal. Dia memalingkan mukanya dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Sakura dengan cepat membongkar tasnya, mencari suatu benda kesayangan. Setelah berhasil menemukan benda tersebut–yang ternyata sebuah pensil–ia langsung memutar-mutarkan pensil merah muda tersebut dijarinya untuk menghilangkan kekesalan. Guratan-guratan kemarahan yang sebelumnya terpeta di paras cantiknya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kadang gadis itu merasa aneh dengan kebiasaannya ini. Mengapa kesalnya menghilang ketika ia memainkan pensil merah muda itu? Hal ini mungkin wajar, namun ia merasa... ganjil.

Sakura menemukan pensil tersebut di pemakaman kakak lelakinya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Begitu memegangnya, ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan dan... menakutkan. Benda tersebut seolah-olah menghipnotisnya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Dimasukannya pensil tersebut ke dalam saku lusuhnya dan ia pulang begitu saja.

Semakin besar usianya, ia baru menyadari mengapa ia terus menyimpan pensil itu dengan rapi, tak seperti pensil-pensil lainnya. Dan ia tak mengerti mengapa ia mau menyimpan pensil tersebut. Padahal menurut teman-teman perempuannya, pensil itu adalah pensil dengan corak teraneh yang pernah mereka lihat. Tak jarang teman-teman gadis berambut pink ini menjuluki pensilnya sebagai pensil penyiksaan. Memang pensil itu berwarna merah muda. Namun dalam pensil itu tergambar sebuah boneka berwarna merah yang nampak seperti boneka voodo yang tersayat-sayat. Belum lagi ada gambar seperti seorang perempuan muda dengan kepala sedikit menunduk sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya menutupi sebagian besar wajah depannya. Matanya nampak begitu cekung. Kulitnya pucat tak wajar. Badan perempuan tersebut kurus kerontang seperti kehabisan... darah.

Gadis bermata emerald itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kemudian memutar badannya, menghadap Ino. "Piggie," sahutnya pelan.

"Hum? Sudah merasa baikan Forehead?" tanya si blonde. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepala pelan.

"Yea, kau lihat sendiri."

"Yah, aku melihatnya."

Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti atmosfer sepasang sahabat ini. Keduanya sama-sama bergelut resah dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka terbawa suasana hening itu. Mereka hanyut. Mereka tenggelam. Dan jangan berharap mereka hilang...

**- The Invitor –**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan cepat dari kelas XI-A menuju perpustakaan. Mereka berdua mengkonfirmasi Sakura yang berbeda kelas dengan mereka agar bertemu di perpus pada jam pulang sekolah. Kedua pemuda itu mengira Sakura sudah sampai, karena kelas XI-B lebih dulu bubar ketimbang kelas XI-A. Tapi ketika mereka sampai di perpustakaan, mereka tidak menemukan seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Sakura.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa Sakura belum datang?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dalam jangka waktu singkat. "Kelihatannya belum. Kita tunggu saja."

"Baiklah."

Kedua remaja putra itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di tengah ruangan tersebut. Mereka menaruh tas di depan empunya masing-masing. Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan wajah dibalik lipatan kedua tangannya. Menutup kedua onyx-nya, berusaha menetralisir perasaan tak karuan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Ada apa ini?

Rupanya Naruto pun merasakan kegelisahan juga. Berkali-kali ia menarik dan membuang nafas. Entah mengapa dengan keduanya. Apa mereka khawatir dengan Sakura?

"Teme, susul Sakura-chan yuk."

Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Sudahlah, dia pasti datang."

"Tapi."

"Lebih baik kau ceritakan lebih banyak tentang si _Invitor_. Aku ingin tahu."

"Tadi pagi aku sudah cerita, ingat? Kau mau tahu apalagi?"

Pemuda berwajah stoic itu kembali menutup matanya. "Aku hanya penasaran, mengapa selalu terdengar nada piano dalam setiap aksinya? Kau tahu tentang itu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi isi buku yang baru kemarin dibacanya. "Hmm, seingatku musik adalah ciri khas si _Invitor _ini. Padahal menurut sejarah, ia bukan dari kalangan pemusik. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya membuat musik menjadi ciri khas."

"Hmm begitu. Lalu kenapa ia tahu kalau _Invitor_ itu bukan dari kalangan pemusik? Dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke yang nampaknya masih semangat mengorek-ngorek.

"Ya aku tidak tahu. Kalau aku penulis bukunya, aku pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, Tuan Uchiha," sahut Naruto diselingi dengan pandangan sinis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia menghela nafas sebelum bertanya ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Oke Naruto. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin tahu. _Invitor _itu, selalu mengincar korban yang bagaimana rupanya? Aku penasaran."

"Yang tertulis di catatan sejarah, dia selalu mengincar wanita muda di tempat yang...," ucapan Naruto tergantung, sepertinya ia berusaha mencerna sesuatu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Tempat yang apa Naruto?" ulang Sasuke. Perasaannya sudah tak enak.

Dengan pandangan kosong, Naruto melanjutkan, "Tempat yang... sepi."

Dan sejurus kemudian, Sasuke sudah melesat meninggalkan Naruto di perpustakaan. Ia berlari. Hanya satu orang yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Sakura.

**- The Invitor –**

"Ino?"

"Y–ya, Sakura?" nada suara Ino tampak ragu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Gadis berambut pink bubble gum itu menggerakan kepalanya perlahan, seakan takut jika tulang-tulang lehernya akan hancur jika ia menoleh cepat. Setelah mata kedua gadis itu bertemu, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kau takut... mati?"

Susah payah Ino menelan ludahnya. Apa-apaan maksud Sakura barusan? Ia mulai merasa hawa tidak enak mengalir dalam ruangan kelas tersebut. "Ha–haha, apa ma–maksudmu Saku...ra? Ka–kau ngomong apa sih? Ha–haha, jangan ber–bercanda," suara Ino melemah.

Tanpa terasa bulir-bulir air menggenang di pelupuk matanya ketika bersitatap kembali dengan sang sahabat. Ia melihatnya. Melihat kematian. Ia melihat kematian_nya_. Ia melihat kematian_nya_ dimata sang sahabat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia takut melihat mata si gadis pink itu. Namun ia tak dapat berpaling.

Tatapan emerald sang sahabat lambat laun menjadi tajam. Ketika itu pula, si gadis blonde yang ketakutan mendengar sebuah suara.

**Darah... Ah, kau datang dengan darah segar, Nak. Berikan itu, berikan cepat! Aku… haus…**

Nafasnya tercekat. Matanya masih terpaku ke arah mata si gadis pink itu. Perlahan ia menyadari keanehan dimata Sakura. Mata sahabatnya yang semula hijau berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi merah pekat. Tangis si blonde tiba-tiba pecah. Badannya bergetar hebat. Peluh bercucuran deras di sekujur tubuh. Otot-ototnya kaku. Ia tak bisa menggerakan badannya sama sekali.

Takut. Ia sangat takut. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kematian sebentar lagi menghampiri. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Tak mau ia mati saat ini juga. Si blonde memegang dadanya yang serasa mau pecah. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Nafasnya pun semakin memburu. Ditengah perasaannya yang sangat rumit seperti itu, sayup-sayup a mendengar suara piano. Dentingan itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Gadis blonde itu menutup matanya.

"**Hmm, wangi yang khas,"** sahut suara dari sosok di depannya. Suara itu berat. Dan suara tersebut berasal dari... Sakura, sahabatnya. Tuhan, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sa–Sakura? Ka–kau ini si–siapa? Kau bu–bukan Sakura."

Gadis pink itu tersenyum sinis. Matanya yang sekarang merah pekat menatap tajam sepasang mata aqua yang dipenuhi rasa kengerian. **"Well, pintar. Tapi sayang, aku Sakura yang kau tahu."**

"A–apa maksudmu? Aku tidak kenal Sa–Sakura yang seperti ini!"

Kali ini si gadis pink tertawa keji. Pandangan matanya semakkin tajam menusuk. **"Hump. Kau tidak kenal dengan suasana ini? Dentingan piano adalah ciriku. Kau ingat siapa aku Yamanaka?"**

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya adalah seorang... "Ta–tak mungkin," sahutnya lirih.

"**Inilah kenyataan, Yamanaka muda. Dan lagu yang kuperdengarkan ini sengaja kupersiapkan untukmu. Kuharap kau menikmatinya. Tahu ini lagu apa?"**

Dengan perlahan ia menggeleng. Air mata tambah deras mengalir ke pipinya. Ia tak sanggup bergerak.

Melihat Ino yang sudah tambah pasrah, si gadis pink itu tersenyum senang. Tawa sinis membahana di ruang kelas yang kosong itu. **"Lagu ini khusus untukmu. Dan aku persembahkan…,"** mata merah pekatnya menatap sinis gadis blonde tersebut. **"lagu pengantar tidurmu, Yamanaka. Requim."**

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Sakura mendekat ke arah Ino. Sedangkan Ino, ia terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding ruangan tersebut. Ia terpojok. Ia terkurung. Ia tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Ia menangis. Ia pasrah. Ia rela jika ia harus mati sekarang meskipun ia takut. Ia sangat takut.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia mencoba berbicara pada sosok yang semakin lama semakin mendekat itu, "Please Sakura. I–ini bukan ya–yang kau ma–mau. Jangan, kumohon."

Rupanya tak ada lagi belas kasih dari sosok di depannya itu. Dengan merelakan semuanya, si blonde menutup matanya yang masih dibanjiri air mata yang tak mau berhenti. Ia tak tahu harus apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika sosok itu semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat. Dan...

"SAKURAA! BERHENTII!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Mata merah pekatnya mengamati sosok itu. Di pintu itu ada seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat di belakang. Tiba-tiba mata merah itu menutup. Ia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Dipegangnya kepala sendiri. Kilat-kilat amarah nampak jelas dalam matanya.

"**SIALAAN!"** rutuknya. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh. Namun beruntung, sebelum menabrak lantai, si pemuda dapat menangkapnya.

Setelah itu keadaan hening. Nada-nada requim perlahan menjadi samar. Kemudian hilang.

**- The Invitor #2: to be continued –**

**Author's Note:**

Holla reader-sama! Yeah akhirnya Fii berhasil menyelesaikan The Invitor chapter 2. Makasih buat Aldi-nii yang udah ingetin Fii sama fic ini. Hehe, aslinya emang udah terlantar. Kalo aja nggak diingatkan, mungkin hari ini bellum publish. Tapi emang ada yang nungguin? #memojok.

Ah ya, gomen banget kalo chapter ini belum bisa Fii masukin bumbu-bumbu romance. Kayaknya sih chapter 3. Kayaknya loh, tapi berdoa aja deh, hahaa #digetok.

Awkay, and special thanks to: **Hikari Shinju, dew dew, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, ****RainyGlassWorld****, aldi raiton no jutsu, ****Lollytha-cha****n.** Maaf ya belum bisa bales satu-satu riviewnya.

So, mind to review?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
